


Huckleberries

by onehelluvafirstdate



Series: Berries [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Levi and Mikasa have children, Neighbors, Not Time Travel, Pie, Slight Sexual Implication, Time Changes (Kids to Adults), Traditions, Young Ackermans, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehelluvafirstdate/pseuds/onehelluvafirstdate
Summary: Mikasa ventures off into the forest and befriends someone who turned out to live next door.





	Huckleberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pieckaboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieckaboo/gifts), [pandaselfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaselfie/gifts), [LittleWhisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWhisperer/gifts).



> This is somewhat part of RivaMika Week (on IG). I’m really late but I recently thought of this AU and wanted to put it into words.
> 
> ALSO, I procrastinated and this story is about to be deleted in a few hours, so I decided to write like a maniac without editing. I’m sorry for any obvious mistakes! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first TRUE fic (as in I’ve only done drabbles my entire life)!

* * *

Mikasa was a curious child. She loved learning new things, even if it involved getting hurt or loosing something in the process. So when she discovered a forest behind her home, it piqued her interest.

While her parents were distracted, Mikasa wandered off into the dark but strangely comforting woods. She heard a rustle behind her and gasped. The young Ackerman turned around to discover that it was only a squrriel. She mocked her own fright, and skipped deeper into the sea of trees.

Mikasa looked to the side when something caught her eye. As she headed towards it, that something turned around. It was a _someone_.

“Oi, what are you doing here?” _It was a boy_. 

“Wandering,” she replied as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Then wander back to where you were,” the boy spoke harshly in a way that shocked Mikasa. _Who speaks so rudely to a stranger?_  she thought. 

“I’ll go back if you tell me why you’re here,” she retorted. Mikasa was definitely a precious one. She was constantly complimented by adults—which annoyed her—and was followed by boys when she went out to play with her friends, Armin and Eren. Even with her looks, she was quite intelligent. She knew how to present herself around people and impress others. Mikasa did well in school, passing every test with _100%_ in the top right corner. 

She knew the boy was intrigued. 

“The woods are peaceful,” he simply replied, but Mikasa wasn’t satisfied.

“Compared to what?”

The boy shrugged before he bent down.

Curious as always, Mikasa went up to him and crouched down next to the boy. “What are you doing?”

He immediately responded. “These are huckleberries.”

”I know what they are. Why are you scavenging for them?” She asked, peering into his hand to look at the berries.

”If you gather enough, you can make a pie out of it. That’s why I’m here. My mother makes great pies,” he said proudly. “It sounds good,” Mikasa admitted.

Ten minutes of bantering later, Mikasa unconsciously started to help the boy. With their excellent teamwork, they filled an entire basket full of huckleberries. As Mikasa reached for the fruit, the boy slapped her hand away. “Don’t eat it. It can be poisonous if you eat it raw,” he warned.

The two children who barely knew each other sauntered through and out of the forest.

“What’s your name?” Mikasa wondered why she hadn’t asked him earlier.

“Levi,” he replied simply.

“I’m Mikasa Ackerman. I live in that house,” she pointed towards a small yet cozy cabin. Mikasa looked at the boy and cocked her head to the side upon seeing his eyes widen.

“I’m your neighbor,” Levi tried to suppress a small smile, but he was glad to be friends (or at least soon-to-be friends) with her. He had a lot of distant friends, but he only had two close ones, Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church. They frequently visited his house, usually to do homework or help his mother garden.

“Invite me to taste your mom’s pie soon!” Mikasa smiled brightly, and Levi couldn’t help but return the expression.

“Okay,” he nodded eagerly and ran into his home, wanting to tell his mother about his new friend.

Of course, Mikasa didn’t stop talking about Levi the entire rest of the day, explaing how they met over and over. Although her parents were slightly irritated, they were glad that their daughter was so excited about someone, since she was usually shy and quiet.

The next day, Mikasa opened the door to Levi and a woman who she figured was his mother. “Levi! You brought pie!” She exclaimed excitedly, but didn’t forget to be respectful and say hello to his mom. “Mama, Papa, look who’s at the door!”

After brief exchanges, Mikasa’s parents and Levi’s mother were drinking tea along with their kids, who were devouring a piece of pie.

Hours passed of just Levi and Mikasa exploring the garden and helping Mikasa’s and Levi’s mothers garden. After dinner, Mikasa was sad to see Levi go but knew she was welcomed at his house any time. She waved at her friend as he and his mother walked into their home.

 

_ Fifteen Years Later _

 

“Mama! What are you making?”

“Huckleberry pie, dear,” Mikasa smiled.

“What’s a huckleberry?” The small child stood on her toes to look at what her mother was doing. She was more curious than Mikasa ever was, and that was sometimes a problem.

Before Mikasa could answer, a door opened.

“Papa! Mama, Papa is here!” Kuchel ran from the kitchen to the front door.

Mikasa wiped her hands off on the apron before rushing over to her husband. By the time she got there, he was already taking his coat off.

“Welcome home,” Mikasa said softly, kissing his cheek. She reached to hold his hand, but Levi immediately took his shoes off and bolted into the bathroom. Mikasa chuckled, knowing him well enough to assume that he was washing his hands.

“I didn’t want to get you dirty,” he came back to her and grasped her hand as he hoisted Kuchel up into his arms. “How was my pumpkin?” He kissed her small forehead.

“Good, Papa! Mama is making...” Kuchel blanked on the name, looking at Mikasa for assistance.

“Huckleberry pie,” Mikasa smiled.

His eyes immediately widened at the familiar dessert. “Do you mean, like the one—“

“Yes, like the one your mother made,” Mikasa kissed his temple. “But I’m sure her pie is more outstanding than mine. We should visit her soon.”

She could feel Levi squeeze her hand, showing his affection without grossing Kuchel out. Nevertheless, he would truly show his appreciation after their daughter went to bed.

—

The warm, tart aroma of huckleberry pie filled the house, along with various other dishes she and Levi made.

After the food was finished and a few slices of pie were gone, Mikasa could sense Kuchel was getting tired. She and Levi helped and tucked her into bed, wishing her sweet dreams and telling her how much her parents loved her. As Mikasa cleaned the kitchen countertop, she could head the faint sounds of someone eating.

She quietly walked into the dining area to see Levi enjoying a piece of pie, clearly showing his satisfaction by the way he smiled.

“Late-night snack?” Mikasa chuckled and sat next to him on the table.

Levi laughed a genuine laugh before nodding. “It’s really amazing, Mikasa. You’ve nailed it,” he reached his hand across the wooden surface to hold her hand as he ate.

“I’m glad you like it,” she couldn’t help but smile. “Now let’s ge ready for bed. You have another work day to geg through,” she spoke softly.

He nodded once more and cleaned up his area, being the clean freak he was.

 

As they were drifting off to sleep, Mikasa couldn’t help but ask, “Do you know how much I love you?”

Levi chuckled and held her closer in his arms. “Yes. And I’m sure you’re aware how I love you as well,” he spoke so smoothly in a way that sent chills down Mikasa’s spine.

Mikasa smiled and placed kisses against his jaw before burying her face into the crook of his neck.

“Good night, Levi,” she whispered.

“Good night, Mikasa,” he whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add something at the end where Levi or Mikasa went “you’re my huckleberry pie” but I didn’t think it really made sense at all. Anyway, I’ll make sure to edit this once I get the time to, since I’m pretty sure I made DUMB mistakes. 
> 
> aaand yes, “he would truly show his appreciation after their daughter went to bed“ means that Levi treats Mikasa well, and it’s the reason why such a light-hearted fic is rated that way. 
> 
> I hope everyone is having a good day/night! ~


End file.
